percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One Hundred Five of Doom
The one hundred fifth chapter of Eternal Destiny The Archer's Hunt: Part Three "I guess you'll be taking in Torrin Wood and bringing him to Pirano?" Cedric figured. CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED FIVE OF DOOM "So the door you sent Yliaster to," Dana said. "What exactly is it?" "The Door is everything," Rune said solemnly, making it clear that the d'' in door was capital. "All that was and all that will be. The Door controls time and space, love and death. The Door can see into your mind. The Door can see into your ''soul." "With all due respect," an awestruck Roy said. "This Door can seriously do all that?" "No," Rune said with a smile. "But there is something special about it. It is said that it can only be opened by a daughter of Demeter who angers over the death of a brother." "Guys," Caitlyn said. "You realize that by discussing this door, you just let the Alphabet Alliance run right past you?" "Or did we?" Rune said. "Horse!" The Horse emerged from Kaleséi with an elegant landing. "What goes on, Rune?" Rune climbed atop the Horse's back. "Enemies getting away. They're about to catch our friend Yliaster, and we're trying to catch them first." The Horse nodded. "I am afraid I can only carry two of you at a time. Which two should it be?" "With all due respect, I can use Anoichtó," Roy said. "That just leaves three." "I could use the running," Caitlyn said. "I say Dana and Rune." "That should be acceptable," Horse said. Dana climbed onto the Horse behind Rune. "Now... we go!" The Horse took off at a reasonable pace. Roy shot in quick strides behind them, while Caitlyn only barely kept up. Although, Dana figured. The fact that she's keeping up at all with a teleporting man and a horse is pretty impressive. Although Dana could hardly judge, considering her own track record with random bursts of speed back in Lokume. It only took a few seconds for them to see Yliaster and the Alphabet Alliance. Z Shiki burst from the ground and grabbed Yliaster's leg. Dana jumped off the Horse and shouted "Kóvo̱!" Her sword visibly sharpened as she slammed it toward Shiki. Shiki immediately moved his arms, freeing Yliaster. "So, how should this go?" N asked. "A set of one-on-one fights? Roy against Z, Caitlyn against D, Rune against me, Dana against J, and then upon victory we fight Yliaster for the win?" "Or we could just take you down," Rune offered. "Nah," Dana said. "I kinda prefer that. Specifically, me against J." She stabbed at J where the orb was. "Oh, da-" J began, but he vanished in a flash of light. So did Z, N, D, and, further away, X. "We can never have proper fights anymore, can we?" Rune sulked just before Team Triangle vanished as well. "The Alphabet Alliance has been eliminated!" Cedric Doyle exclaimed. "Our newest winners are Team Triangle, led by Devon Rune!" Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Four of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Six of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 18 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page